


Lonely All Night

by 2basco



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Possible Fluff, Sad Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2basco/pseuds/2basco
Summary: I have no right to be jealous of Hyunjin right now. I'm on a double date with my boyfriend, my best friend, and my best friend's boyfriend. I should be over the moon right now. I'm the one that suggested this, for fuck's sake! Everything is fine... So why do I feel so damn nauseous?‹ an angsty mess based on "nxt 2 u" by 3racha ›





	Lonely All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro/preview/mess. I half know where I'm going with this but the idea came to me and I want to see it through.  
> (Seungmin honey, if you ever see this, I'm so sorry.)

It all started out innocently enough... Or at least, that's what I kept telling myself.

 

At first, it was just liking all of his Instagram posts.

Next came the compliments that were a touch too friendly.

Then I was sending cute snaps and we had a streak going.

Before I knew it, we were sitting together during study hall.

 

All of these things are perfectly normal and can be platonic, of course.

We could still brush off anyone that interpreted our budding friendship as romantic.

Nothing was going on, there was no need for jealousy.

 

But... both of us could feel the emotional undercurrent flowing between us.

Both of us knew we needed to figure out the boundaries before we got carried away.

 

The problem is, drawing the line requires admitting there's a need for one in the first place.


End file.
